


sorbet (irresistible treats)

by svgaruto



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgaruto/pseuds/svgaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which they are brothers, and they like stealing desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorbet (irresistible treats)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed.
> 
>  
> 
> cross-posted to aff

“remember to stock up the refrigerator every weekend, don’t keep eating instant noodles.”

 

jihoon groans but nods at his mother’s words anyways. he feels fingers ghosting at his sides and he sighs.

 

“we’ll be back in three weeks. jihoon, don’t cause any trouble for soonyoung.”

 

“more like soonyoung cause trouble for me,” he mutters under his breath. his mother raises an eyebrow. “what’s that i hear, lee jihoon?” he groans softly before looking up at his mother and managing a small smile.

 

“nothing. i said i won’t cause any trouble for him.” his mother nods at him and turns around to face the open door.

 

“i’ll be off now,” she says, waving at the boys. jihoon lifts his hand to wave back but stops when he feels arms circling around his waist and flushes a bright red. his eyes follow the back of his parents’ car as he watches it disappear from sight and feels himself being pulled back the second it escapes from his line of vision. a foot kicks the door shut.

 

sighing, he places his own hands over the larger ones at his stomach.

 

“do i need to cut off your hands?” he feels a weight at the top of his head, arms squeezing him even tighter. “you idiot, stop cutting off my blood supply.” he feels a head nuzzling the side of his neck, warm breaths tickling the sensitive skin just below his ear.

 

“you’re so irresistable, y’know?” jihoon blushes even harder, but slaps the hands that cover his stomach.

 

“you’re an idiot.”

 

“i’m your idiot.” jihoon cringes and turns around.

 

“oh my fuck, can you stop!” soonyoung smirks.

 

“hm, no.” jihoon groans and covers his face with his hands. he forces himself to breathe and pushes soonyoung to the side and heads for the kitchen. he opens the freezer and takes out his favorite dessert and slams the door shut. he feels the arms wrap around his waist again and he whips around, ready to punch soonyoung, only to have the tub of sorbet snatched from right under his nose.

 

“soonyoung! give that back!”

 

soonyoung laughs as he sticks out his tongue at the shorter male and holds the tub high in the air where he knows jihoon can’t reach.

 

jihoon huffs, puffing his cheeks out as he glares up at his brother.

 

“give it!” he says, punctuating each word with a jump. soonyoung takes pity on his brother and brings the tub down by a bit, where jihoon’s fingertips just graze the cold edge of the box. he strokes his chin with his other hand, adopting a thinking pose as he watches the pink-haired male.

 

“hmm, no.” he sees jihoon’s lip quiver and his heart drops slightly.

 

“please, hyung! i’ll even share with you!” jihoon pleads. geez, this boy sure changes fast. soonyoung’s arm slowly lowers the tub down to jihoon’s face and his heart flutters when he sees jihoon’s eyes light up.

 

“thanks hyung!” jihoon’s smile is so wide as he reaches for the tub with his hands but pouts when soonyoung pulls the container back. he looks up at the taller, puzzled.

 

“but you’ll have to feed me,” soonyoung wriggles his eyebrows. jihoon flushes a bright red but then realises there no way out of this because he knows how stubborn his brother can be so he nods slightly.

 

soonyoung breaks out into a grin when he sees jihoon nodding his head and immediately hands the tub to jihoon and tells him to sit in the living room as he grabs a spoon from a drawer. when he returns from the kitchen, he sees jihoon sitting cross-legged on the sofa, hands cradling the tub and eyes glued to the tv. he sneaks around jihoon and pulls him onto his lap, eliciting a surprised yelp from the younger.

 

“hyuung!” the younger whines as he is handed the spoon and he pouts at a chuckling soonyoung, but proceeds to eagerly take the lid off the tub and dig his spoon into the icy goodness.

 

“mm! sho guud!” he moans with his mouth full of lime sorbet and continues to stuff his mouth with more. it is only after the fifth mouthful that he remembers his deal with soonyoung and he turns around to feed the elder only to find that soonyoung had fallen asleep on his shoulder. jihoon taps on his lips with the tip of the spoon and wonders if he should wake soonyoung up when he feels the arms around his waist squeeze tighter.

 

“hyung?” soonyoung hums in response, the noise vibrating against his neck and jihoon bites his lip.

 

“mm, d’you want some?” he asks shyly. he feels soonyoung’s head nudging against his neck, blonde hair tickling the skin under his ear. he waits impatiently for soonyoung’s answer but receives none. jihoon was growing impatient and he groaned when the arms around his waist threatened to cut off his blood circulation, so he sets down the tub and the metal spoon on the table and shifts to face soonyoung.

 

“yah! the sorbet is melting, d’you want it or not?” soonyoung groans under him and latches his mouth to jihoon’s collarbone. jihoon whimpers.

 

“soonyoung,” jihoon moans when he feels the older sucks and lick at the skin. “hyung, can we do this later-r?” soonyoung pulls back and nods at jihoon.

 

“come on, feed me.” so jihoon turns around and picks the tub back up and scoops a large mouthful and stuffs it into soonyoung’s mouth, catching soonyoung by surprise.

 

“yah!” he choked, causing jihoon to break out into giggles at soonyoung’s face. he quickly tightens his arms around jihoon’s waist, bringing the smaller male closer to him. he leans forward to whisper huskily into the younger’s ear little one you’re going to have to pay for that, forcing a blush up jihoon’s neck and face. soonyoung proceeds to suck on the skin below jihoon’s jawline, leaving a purplish bruise behind. jihoon tries to push soonyoung away with his elbow to stop the older from marking him but stops halfway when he realises they’re alone for three weeks.

 

three weeks. alone. together. just the two of them.

 

jihoon feels the realisation hit him in the gut. all the things they could do in these three weeks without worrying about being spotted by their parents, he flushes red when the string of dirty images flashed through his mind.

 

he feels soonyoung pressing kisses along his jawline and he squirms in the older’s lap.

 

“hyung,” jihoon moans, feeling soonyoung’s growing erection under him. it spurs him on, grinding his ass harder onto the hardening cock.

 

“fuck.” soonyoung groans, sending shivers down jihoon’s spine. he sinks his teeth into the junction of jihoon’s neck and shoulder, creating indentations with his teeth. jihoon almost cries at the resulting sting of soonyoung’s actions; soonyoung has never been this rough or forceful with him, it was always the careful gentle actions in fear of their parents finding out about their distorted relationship. but now that there was no one to hide from, jihoon thinks he could get used to this, it was three weeks after all.

 

soonyoung’s hand finds it way under the flimsy fabric of jihoon’s oversized shirt and presses it flat against his stomach. it creeps further up the expanse of skin until his fingertips find jihoon’s nipple and he rolls it between the pads of his fingers. the other arm wrapped tightly around jihoon’s waist slowly releases its grip and starts pushing jihoon’s shirt up, throwing it in a random direction.

 

jihoon whimpers as his skin comes into contact with the cool air, nipples rising and hardening under the contrasting warmth of soonyoung’s hand. “hyung,” he moans. soonyoung hums in response and lifts the smaller male up to straddle him instead.

 

jihoon lets out a loud moan as he is being seated on soonyoung’s hard member. he shifts from side to side trying to find a more comfortable position, unintentionally grinding down on soonyoung. the taller’s head falls back at the delicious friction, as jihoon’s rests against his chest, hands fisting the thin cotton of his shirt. “need you,” he mumbles against the material of soonyoung’s shirt. he feels jihoon’s hardness rubbing against his stomach and reaches down to palm the member. jihoon mewls in pleasure and nuzzles his head into the space between soonyoung’s neck and shoulder.

 

soonyoung takes off his shirt in one swift motion and tugs off jihoon’s shorts and boxers as well, leaving the younger male naked. soonyoung’s mouth waters as he takes in the sight of his brother’s cock; hard and red with precome leaking. he swoops down and takes the member in his mouth. he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, not forgetting to trace along the sensitive vein at the side of his cock. jihoon writhes and moans, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of the older’s throat and his hands find its way into soonyoung’s hair, pushing his brother’s head down on his cock.

 

soonyoung pulls of jihoon’s erection with a lewd pop, pushing the smaller sibling down onto the couch as he leans forward to kiss jihoon. jihoon let his mouth be dominated by soonyoung’s eager licks, moaning as their tongues lapped at each other. they pulled away breathless, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

 

“hyu-ng!” jihoon gasps as soonyoung’s fingers trace over the puckered hole.

 

“hm?” jihoon whimpers as he feels soonyoung pushing one of his long digits in. “hn-!” jihoon bites his lip to keep in his noises. seeing this, soonyoung pulls out his finger and flips jihoon over so that his ass was facing soonyoung. he pushes two fingers into jihoon at the same time and peppers kisses down the smaller’s spine.

 

“let me hear you,” jihoon sniffs and shakes his head. “come on jihoon, hyung wants to hear you moan for him,” soonyoung adds a third one and twists them, brushing lightly against jihoon’s prostate.

 

jihoon whines, “but what abou-”

 

soonyoung leans close and whispers into his brother’s ear, “but they’re not here,” he squeezes his last finger into jihoon’s tight hole. “they won’t be here,” he wriggles all four fingers inside jihoon. “and they won’t be here for three weeks.” he licks the shell of jihoon’s ear, sending shivers down the small male’s spine.

 

“so you want your hyung’s cock?” jihoon nods eagerly.

 

“you’re going to have to ask for it.” jihoon grips the armrest of the sofa tightly as he wriggles backwards to try and get soonyoung’s fingers to brush against his prostate again. “please,” he whines when soonyoung pulls them out and blushes in embarrassment when he feel his hole clenching around air.

 

“jihoon,” the older male says and jihoon bites his lower lip and turns around to crawl into soonyoung’s lap.

 

“p-please hyung,” he stutters and looks up at his older brother with puppy eyes. “can jihoon have hyung’s cock?” soonyoung chuckles and strokes jihoon’s pink head. “you’re going to have to be a lot louder than that, try again.” jihoon pouts.

 

“p-please hyung!” jihoon moans loudly as soonyoung’s fingers played with his cock. “please what?” jihoon blushes, but says it anyways.

 

“please put your big cock inside jihoon, pleasepleaseplease hyung ple-”

 

soonyoung pulls jihoon up from the couch, so that he was standing facing the couch and resting his weight on the backrest. jihoon’s hands grip the fabric of the sofa as soonyoung teases his hole with his cock. he whines and pushes his hips back, hinting to soonyoung that he couldn’t wait any longer. soonyoung steps out of his sweatpants and underwear and lines his member with his brother’s twitching hole and pushes in harshly. jihoon chokes at the sudden fullness and the lack of preparation as his ass burns at the friction.

 

soonyoung slams into jihoon, not even bothering to go slow. “oh my god, how are you still so tight,” he groans as jihoon’s walls clench around him. “fuck, you feel so good.” jihoon moans exceptionally loud when soonyoung hits his prostate, almost sending him over the edge. at one particularly harsh thrust, jihoon’s arms lose its strength and he leans over the couch limply, like a ragdoll, as soonyoung continues to push in thrust after thrust, abusing his prostate.

 

the sound of their laboured breaths, moans and groans, and the wet sound of skin against skin echos throughout the empty house. soonyoung’s grip on jihoon’s hips tighten as he feels the walls clamping on his member and he lets out an animalistic growl.

 

jihoon bites his lip when he feels like his cock is about to explode. “h-hyung, i’m going to come!” soonyoung only rams in faster and harder, chasing his own release. jihoon’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan, drool escaping the side of his mouth as soonyoung continues to thrust into him, eyes half-lidded. a wave of relief passes through jihoon as he reaches his orgasm, shooting ribbons of white onto the couch.

 

soonyoung gives one final thrust and releases inside jihoon. he rests his head on jihoon’s shoulder panting and wraps his arms around the small waist.

 

“jihoon, can you walk?” the younger boy only shakes his head in response. soonyoung chuckles and pulls jihoon up and adjusts the younger male so that he was stepping on soonyoung’s feet. soonyoung takes one step after another, moving jihoon to the bathroom. jihoon whines at the overstimulation because soonyoung hasn’t pulled out yet and it’s making him unnecessarily hard.

 

the blonde male pulls a stool for the younger sibling to sit on and places it in the shower area. he then slowly pulls out of jihoon and quickly makes a move out of the bathroom when jihoon tugs his hand and mumbles a sleepy _stay_. soonyoung chuckles and settles jihoon on the stool.

 

“i would but i’d rather not,” he pecks jihoon’s cheek. “who knows what i’ll do to that sexy ass of yours in here.” jihoon blushes a deep red. “besides, we have three weeks to ourselves, i think once a day is enough,” soonyoung laughs as he combs his fingers through the smaller male’s sweaty locks.

 

jihoon shakes his head. “once a day isn’t enough,” he mutters softly and soonyoung gasps dramatically. “the tsundere lee jihoon thinks sex once a day with the peasant kwon soonyoung isn’t enough?!” he fans himself with his hand. “i am honored, your majesty.” jihoon eyes his older brother.

 

“well yeah,” he starts, “what can i say, peasant? you’re so irresistable.” soonyoung laughs loudly at the reference to his earlier words. his hands tugs at soonyoung’s wrist again. “so your majesty is asking you to stay.” soonyoung hugs jihoon from the back, hands looping loosely around jihoon’s neck.

 

“the peasant has a couch to burn after the mess your majesty has created,” soonyoung says, “y’know like clear the evidence?” jihoon rolls his eyes as he covers the older’s hand with his smaller ones.

 

“then, i think after three weeks, we might have to burn the house down.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yep.


End file.
